This invention pertains to wiring devices and, more particularly, is concerned with wiring devices such as plugs and receptacles for terminating electrical cords.
Numerous designs for plugs and receptacles for terminating cords have been disclosed over the years. The so-called stripless type are now in favor for use by the domestic consumer as no tools are required other than a pair of scissors to trim the cord.
For years the common cord for lamps and the like was made to meet Underwriter's Laboratories Standard SPT-1. There is now a change over to U.L. Standard SPT-2 cord which has substantially thicker insulation. It is likely that both size cords will coexist in the home for some time. For this reason it is desirable to provide a quick connect wire device which will accept both size cords and which, at the same time, provides safety features to protect the user.